Presently, a light source, a light source module and a lamp fixture are generally manufactured integrally in the manufacturing of traditional ceiling lamp or dome lamp, which thus can be directly used after plugging into electric supply. If the ceiling lamp or dome lamp is damaged, especially if the light source module or lamp fixture is damaged, the whole has to be replaced, which results in a large loss, reduces the service life of the lamp, and leads to waste. Further, the cost of the ceiling lamp or dome lamp or the like in the production process is increased, and disassembly and assembly are not convenient.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to improve the assembly convenience of the ceiling lamp or dome lamp or the like and reduce the loss when the lamp is damaged.